Talk:Sophie Webster
This article still needs major clean up - there is far too much background information about the casting and the actress - it is a character page and there are plenty of other pages Ken, Emily, Ena, Annie, etc which show what our manual of style is. Also I removed the citations and references. Unlike wikipedia, we don't clog our pages up with these or are afraid to put info on that we know is right through our own original research!--Jtomlin1uk 08:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have unprotected the page for you to make your edits. David (talk) 06:13, May 15, 2018 (UTC) : :Thanks, for trusting me. I've made the edits. AiKana (talk) 18:32, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :I deleted all the lengthy details of the request, which don't seem necessary, now. Thank you again. Some new things occured with Sophie, so I'll see if they've been updated yet. (AiKana (talk) 06:49, October 2, 2018 (UTC)) Does Sophie live at Sally and Tim's? Didn't Sophie move in with Kevin at some point, possibly when Jack was diagnosed with sepsis? I think the Christmas episode made it clear that Sophie doesn't live with Tim. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:58, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :I believe that, while it wasn't stated on-screen, Sophie moved into No.13 with Kevin upon returning from Liverpool in September 2018. Ever since that date it has been made clear that Sophie is living with Kevin - Paula and Sophie had sex at No.13 (in Sophie's room) on 19th September and Sophie is not present in No.4 when Tim and Gina sleep together in December. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:38, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ::All good points.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:56, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Maternity leave Is it known whether Brooke Vincent will be returning after her maternity leave? In all the statements I've read it seems like it is an indefinite leave - her interactions with other cast members read as goodbyes rather than "See you soons" - unlike that of Jennie McAlpine's leave or Julia Goulding's upcoming departure where it was made very clear that both would return. I think it would be wiser to change Sophie and Rosie Webster's pages to reflect the fact that they have departed - as it is unlikely that Helen Flanagan is still getting maternity pay after over a year away - until we have any information that they do intend to return. What are other people's thoughts? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 01:39, October 21, 2019 (UTC) :Helen, yes, Brooke, no for now. We shouldn't take social media interactions between friends into account when making definitive statements on this site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:02, October 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I’m glad we’re in agreement about Helen (as even the official Corrie website has removed her from its character list - something I’m just noticing now!). However, for Sophie it’s not just the social media interactions - there’s a video clip of her last day on set where Sally Dynevor states that she should “Come back any time” which hints that there’s no return in mind. This, coupled with the fact that none of the media publications are aware of her intentions to return, make me think that this is a similar situation to Helen. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 09:14, October 21, 2019 (UTC)